family, enemy, first friends, first love, GHOST
by Fuyuki Ketsueki-kun
Summary: keluarga jadi musuh. Musuh menjadi teman pertama. teman pertama menjadi cinta pertama. Cinta pertama menjadi…  Warning: mungkin typo, mungkin AU, mungkin OOC, alur kecepetan, chara death    , mungkin bashing chara dsb.


**Gyahahaha~ saya datang mengganggu lagi! –bangga-**

**Kali ini, dengan terpaksa, saya buat ichiruki atas perintah asani suzuka-san uke ku tersayang~**

**cerita ini terinspirasi dari suatu cerita yang ditemukan secara tidak sengaja di… di mana ya? Saya lupa = =v**

**sebelum baca ini, harap persiapkan segala sesuatu yang perlu disiapkan (?)**

**My 1****st**** fict for bleach**

"**family, enemy, friends, first love, GHOST!"**

**Lupakan soal judul = =d**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya tite kubo tapi, gin punyaku x3**

**Pair: Ichigo-rukia (sedikit)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: friendship (sedikit), romance (sedikit), horror, family (sedikit), slice of life**

**Special for:**

**Asani suzuka-chan, akari verito-kun, asuna hikari-chan, para ichiruki FC**

**Warning: mungkin typo, mungkin AU, mungkin OOC, alur kecepetan, chara death = =, mungkin bashing chara dsb.**

**Summary: keluarga jadi musuh. Musuh menjadi teman pertama. teman pertama menjadi cinta pertama. Cinta pertama menjadi…**

"…" **bicara**

'…' **bicara dalam hati**

=flashback=

kota karakura, km. 98 (?) waktu setempat

Beberapa tahun lalu…

"ichigo! Ichigo! Dimana kau?" seluruh anggota keluarga kurosaki mencari seorang pemuda yang bernama ichigo. Semuanya kecuali ibu kurosaki yang sedang sakit. Sementara itu di…

stasiun kereta karakura

'maafkan aku tousan, kaasan, Karin, yuzu… aku harus pergi ke desa seireitei untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak' pikir ichigo dalam hati.

TING TONG TENG TONG TING TONG TENG TONG TING (suara apaan nih? = =)

Alarm pertanda ada kereta yang akan lewat.

"kereta jurusan karakura-seireitei. Bagi para penumpang harap berdiri dibelakang garis putih dan persiapkan barang bawaan anda. Terimakasih" kata seorang pramugari (?) dengan ramah.

Dengan langkah tak yakin, ichigo masuk kereta bersama penumpang lainnya.

=end of flashback=

Jalan gukon'gai barat, desa seireitei, waktu setempat

CRESS

Zangetsu, zanpakutou kepunyaan seorang pemuda –ichigo kurosaki- membagi dua tubuh hollow.

"wah, aku keduluan"

Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang memakai haori divisi 3 dan selalu tersungging senyuman manis (?). Prinsipnya, 'smilling everytime and everywhere'.

"gin ichimaru" kata ichigo sedikit terbelalak melihat makhluk senyum dibelakangnya.

CRESS CRESS CRESS

Tanpa pikir panjang, gin me'resurreccion' shinsou, zanpakutou kepunyaannya dan menebas 3 hollow sekaligus.

"katanya, sakit yang diderita ibumu makin parah. Bahkan kemungkinan hidupnya menipis" kata gin dengan tetap tersenyum lalu menyarungkan shinsou nya.

Lalu, dia pergi begitu saja. Ichigo hanya diam mendengar itu sambil memperban lagi zangetsunya.

Kantor shinigami divisi 11, jalan gukon'gai pusat, desa seireitei, waktu setempat

Ichigo berjalan di koridor bermaksud menuju kantor ketua divisi 10, kenpachi zaraki. Disitu, dia bertemu wakil ketua divisi 10, yachiru. Dan mereka saling tersenyum saat bertemu. Mungkin yachiru ingin beli permen, coklat atau makanan untuk anak kecil lainnya.

BRAKK

Ichigo membuka pintu geser kantor itu dengan setengah dipaksa. Dilihatnya, zaraki taichou sedang mendesain eyepatch sambil memasang beberapa bel yang imut di setiap ujung rambutnya.

"boleh aku cuti?" tanya ichigo langsung.

"karena ibumu yang sakit itu? Tentu" jawab kenpachi langsung juga

BRAKK

Ichigo menutup kembali pintu kantor itu. Lalu, berjalan di koridor lagi menuju ruangannya untuk berkemas.

"kenapa mereka tidak meminta bantuan kepadaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Yah, penghasilan ichigo sebagai shinigami bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai seorang diri. Selesai berkemas, ichigo memesan tiket kereta jurusan seireitei-karakura untuk sore nanti. Karena bosan menunggu sore hari, ichigo tertidur.

Stasiun kereta seireitei, sore hari

Ini kepulangan pertama ichigo setelah beberapa tahun pergi dari rumahnya. Sama seperti kepergiannya, kepulangannya pun penuh keraguan. sedih, takut, khawatir, senang, marah bercampur jadi satu.

Ichigo mengingat-ingat kenangan di karakura.

'tunggu! Kalau tak salah, ketua divisi 6, byakuya kuchiki. Ya! Kuchiki! Aku pernah dengar! Ra..ri..ru..ru..ru..rukia! rukia kuchiki! Entah kenapa, rasanya aku kenal. Rukia kuchiki itu siapa ya?'

Stasiun kereta karakura, sore menjelang malam, waktu setempat

Ichigo sampai di stasiun kereta karakura. Semuanya sudah berubah drastis sebelum dia pergi. Karena tak ada yang menjemputnya, ichigo berjalan dari stasiun ke rumahnya.

Pada saat menyebrang rel, ichigo berpapasan dengan gadis. Ichigo merasa seolah-olah pernah mengenal gadis itu… entah dimana… entah kapan…

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan ichigo kuat-kuat dan menatap hanya diam membisu tapi tatapannya berbeda. Bukan cuma seperti orang asing yang saling berpapasan. Tapi, ada yang lebih, tatapan seperti orang yang kenal dekat... dan…

TING TING TING

Alarm pertanda akan ada kereta. Ya, alarmnya saja sudah berbeda semenjak ia pergi.

Ichigo setengah panik. Dia segera menyeberang dan melepaskan genggaman gadis itu. Tak ada waktu untuk menengok dan melihat apakah gadis itu sudah menyebrang atau tidak.

'apa dia sudah menyeberang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' tanyanya dalam hati

Tiba-tiba, ichigo bergidik. Tapi, ichigo menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Rumah keluarga kurosaki, kota karakura, KM. 98 (?)

TOK TOK

Ichigo mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Adiknya, Karin membukakan pintu.

"KARIN?" Ichigo terbelalak. Adiknya sudah dewasa. Berbeda drastis semenjak ia pergi dulu.

"ichigo-nii?" Karin tak kalah kaget

Karin dan yuzu sudah berhenti sekolah dan kerja sambilan untuk membiayai pengobatan ibu mereka.

"kenapa tidak minta denganku? Aku bisa mengirimkan sebagian penghasilanku untuk pengobatan kaasan!" bentak ichigo

"semenjak kau pergi, aku tidak pernah menganggap mu kakakku lagi" kata Yuzu tanpa merasa salah.

Terjadilah adu mulut diantara mereka. Tapi, sebagai kakak, ichigo lebih sering mengalah.

"sudahlah! Aku mau ke kamarku!" kata ichigo bermaksud menyudahi pertengkaran.

ichigo segera naik tangga. Karin dan yuzu tidak menanggapi. dia hanya memperhatikan punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh.

Kamar ichigo kurosaki, rumah keluarga kurosaki, kota karakura, km. 98 (?)

Ichigo sedih memikirkan perkataan adiknya tadi.

'semenjak kau pergi, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu kakakku lagi'

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telinga ichigo. Karena lelah, lama kelamaan ichigo tertidur.

Kamar ichigo kurosaki, rumah keluarga kurosaki, kota karakura, km. 98 (?)

"ngh~"

Ichigo terbangun karena dia merasa ada suara orang bercakap-cakap. Ichigo melihat jam dinding di dinding (?).

"jam 12 tengah malam"

Karena penasaran, ichigo keluar dari kamar.

Ruang tamu, rumah keluarga kurosaki, kota karakura, km. 98 (?)

Ruang tamu gelap sekali. Tanda tidak ada orang. Dan sebenarnya, percakapan yang didengar ichigo ternyata bukan percakapan. Melainkan suara televisi, satu-satunya benda yang menyala di ruang tamu.

Ichigo bermaksud mematikan televisi itu, tapi di depan televisi, ada gadis yang ichigo lihat di stasiun kereta tadi sore. Ichigo bergidik entah kenapa.

"apa yang kau lakukan di rumah keluarga ku?" ichigo bertanya seramah mungkin

Anak itu tidak menjawab

"kau tinggal dimana? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kerumah orang seenaknya?" ichigo mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Anak itu tetap memperhatikan televisi yang cuma menyiarkan garis-garis vertikal warna-warni seakan tidak mendengar ichigo.

"hei! Sopan sedikit! Dan jawab pertanyaanku! Namamu siapa?" ichigo membentak keras-keras gadis itu.

PET

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Menerangkan rang tamu yang tadinya gelap gulita. Rupanya, yuzu terbangun. Dia turun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"ada apa kak? Kakak bicara sama siapa?" tanyanya

"pada gadis ini…" jawab ichigo sambil menunjuk depan TV. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa!. Ichigo bergidik.

"mungkin perasaan kakak saja. oyasumi" kata adik ichigo sambil berjalan mematikan lampu.

Ichigo juga berbalik dan pergi kekamarnya. Kembali ke dunia mimpi dimana tidak ada kenyataan.

Rumah sakit karakura, kota karakura, km. 98 (?), pagi menjelang siang waktu setempat

Ichigo merasa ini adalah kunjungan terakhirnya. 2 adik ichigo sudah lebih dulu sampai dirumah sakit. Sedangkan ayahnya, menginap dirumah sakit semenjak ibu mereka dirawat.

Ichigo berjalan ke sepanjang koridor, naik lift dan akhirnya sampailah ia di lantai 2. Lantai 2 di situ sepi. Meja resepsionis tidak ada orang. Yang ada hanya papan bertuliskan 'istirahat. Makan siang'. Dan menjadi saksi bisu setiap orang yang di lantai 2.

Ichigo berkeliling lantai 2. Agak lama, akhirnya dia menemukan kamar rawat ibunya. Lantai 2, blok marigold (?), ruangan i675.

"hiks, hiks"

Ichigo sedikit terlambat. Ibunya meninggal lebih dulu xD. Karena terlalu sedih, air mata ichigo tidak bisa keluar (?).

"kaasan…" hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan ichigo.

"ichigo?" ayah ichigo –isshin kurosaki- terbelalak melihat putra sulungnya.

"sekarang kau bisa kembali ke seireitei. Ibu sudah meninggal" lanjutnya.

"tousan, gomen" kata ichigo memohon

"kau sudah tidak diterima lagi. P E R G I!" bentak pak isshin

Ichigo sedih. Dia segera berlari keluar rumah sakit.

Kota karakura, km. 98 (?)

Sebelum kembali ke seireitei, ichigo bermaksud berkeliling karakura. Di jalan dia bertemu orihime inoue teman sewaktu SMP dan SMA. Saat didekat SD nya, ichigo melihat lagi gadis yang ia temui di stasiun kereta dan ada dirumahnya tadi malam.

"siapa kamu? Apa maumu?" tanya ichigo

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berlari kecil memasuki gedung SD itu sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang apa ichigo mengikutinya atau tidak.

Ichigo merasa gadis itu memintanya mengikutinya. Ichigo berlari mengejar gadis itu. Tapi, semakin kencang ichigo berlari, semakin jauh gadis itu. lama kelamaan gadis itu menghilang.

Di lantai atas, ichigo mendengar suara tawa dan teriak anak laki-laki. Seperti sedang mengganggu seseorang. Ichigo segera berlari ke lantai atas dan mencari asal suara.

Ichigo melihat sekelompok anak laki-laki memperhatikan pintu lemari sambil tertawa.

'jangan jangan…'

Sekarang, yang ada di pikiran ichigo hanya gadis tadi dikunci didalam situ. ichigo menerobos sekelompok anak laki-laki itu. lalu, mendobrak ruangan itu. tapi, ruangan itu kosong…

Saat berbalik, sekelompok anak laki itu wajahnya berubah jadi penuh darah dan mengerikan. Ichigo sangat terkejut. Panik, takut, kebingungan campur jadi satu. Ichigo berpikir cepat. Ia segera keluar ruangan itu.

Tetapi setelah kaki ichigo melangkah keluar, didepannya ada gadis itu lagi. Lalu, gadis itu memeluk ichigo.

"ingatlah…" kata gadis itu dalam pelukan ichigo

=flashback=

Ruang kelas 5 sd, Sekolah dasar karakura, kota karakura, km. 98 (?)

"hahahahaha" tawa sekelompok anak laki-laki mengunci seseorang di dalam lemari.

"minggir!" bentak ichigo umur 12 tahun

Anak-anak laki itu segera minggir. Ichigo membuka paksa lemari kelas itu. dilihatnya, gadis kecil yang mirip… bukan mirip! Gadis kecil itu adalah gadis yang ditemui ichigo di stasiun kereta. Melihat ada yang menolongnya, gadis kecil itu memeluk ichigo dan menangis ketakutan di pelukan ichigo. Ichigo mengerti dia membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu berusaha menenangkan. Cinta pertama ichigo dimulai disini.

"ayo pulang bareng" ajak ichigo

Anak itu mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka pulang bersama.

"gomen.. ano.. namamu siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu malu-malu

"ichigo kurosaki. Anata wa?" ichigo balik bertanya

"rukia kuchiki"

Ichigo ingat sekarang, rukia kuchiki cinta pertamanya. Mungkin bagi rukia juga.

"mulai sekarang kita sahabat sejati… selamanya" kata rukia

Tapi, berteman dengan gadis itu menyebabkan masalah sendiri. Sebab, gadis itu dari keluarga kuchiki dan tidak punya orang tua. Yang dipunya hanya kakaknya yang sepertinya kurang peduli padanya –byakuya kuchiki-.

Kalau berteman dengan gadis itu, ichigo akan dijauhi satu sekolah. Akhirnya, ichigo berteman dengan rukia secara diam-diam.

Hari berikutnya, rukia diganggu anak laki-laki yang biasa. Kali ini, mereka mendorong-dorong tubuh rukia supaya jatuh. Kebetulan ichigo lewat situ. rukia yang melihat itu, minta tolong pada ichigo. Tapi, ichigo sedang asyik dengan mp3 barunya. Dia tidak mendengar teriakan rukia.

Anak laki-laki itu medorong makin keras.

BRUAKK

Rukia jatuh dari tangga dan kakinya patah. Ichigo berteriak minta tolong. Akhirnya, rukia dibawa ke klinik. Dan dia terpaksa memakai tongkat penyangga. Ichigo berbohong kalau rukia ceroboh dan terpeleset. Rukia dimarahi guru-guru karena ceroboh.

Rukia pulang dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil menangis memanggil ichigo .

"hiks..hiks.. ichi…ichi…"

Saat akan menyebrangi rel kereta, tongkatnya jatuh dan bajunya tersangkut rel.

TING TING TING

Kereta melindas rukia

Stasiun kereta karakura, kota karakura, km. 98 (?)

TING TING TING

Alarm kereta menyadarkan ichigo. Ichigo kaget. Dia sudah ada di tengah rel kereta. Rukia yang melihat ichigo memeluk ichigo makin erat.

"tenang ichigo, aku akan bersamamu. Kita sahabat sejati selamanya"

CRESS

Seseorang yang berambut hitam dengan hiasan kenseikan diatasnya. Juga selalu memakai syal turun temurun keluarganya –byakuya kuchiki-. Melihat kejadian itu.

"rukia…"

THE END (?)===========================================================================

**Gyah~ kok aneh banget ya? = = biarin deh ah.**

**Ini sih bukan aneh lagi, tapi super aneh –mundung –**

**Hontou ni gomenasai asani-san… ichirukinya dibikin chara death T.T yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
